Head-mounted displays can be used in various applications, including military, aviation, medicine, video gaming, entertainment, sports, and so forth. See-through head-mounted displays allow the user to observe the physical world around him or her, while optical elements add light from one or more small micro-displays into the user's visual path, to provide an augmented reality image. The augmented-reality image may relate to a real-world scene that represents an environment in which a user is located. However, various challenges exist in providing an augmented-reality image that is realistic and that can represent a full range of colors and intensities.